


midnight at mcdonalds

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “You two go find us a table, I’ll get the food,” Alec says, and Maia nods before she wraps an arm around Isabelle, gently guiding them towards a booth in the back. Isabelle leans into her more and more as they walk, completely gluing herself to Maia’s side when they sit down. She nuzzles her face into her neck, pressing a soft kiss over Maia’s scars, an action that never fails to send a shiver down her spine.“You smell nice,” Isabelle murmurs before taking a deep breath. Maia laughs, in part because of the tickling of Isabelle’s breath, but mostly just because of her girlfriend’s apparent lack of filter.





	midnight at mcdonalds

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to [my best girl](http://highwarlockofhell.tumblr.com) for betaing, i love you <3
> 
> inspired by [this post](http://izzybabewoods.tumblr.com/post/173442593312/muddysocks-baby-ur-the-prettiest-girl-in-this)  
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.hufflebee.tumblr.com)

“My brother is getting married!”

Maia barely holds in her laughter at the cashier’s stunned expression, but she loses it a moment later when Alec starts frantically apologizing, only to be cut off again by Isabelle.

“No, Alec, shush, this is the best news and everyone needs to hear it,” she says, turning back to the cashier, but before she can say anything more, Alec places his hands on her shoulders and gently turns her towards Maia. Even in the harsh lighting of a McDonalds at midnight, with her hair wild and eyes glassy, Isabelle looks stunning, especially when her eyes settle on Maia and the biggest smile spreads across her face.

“You two go find us a table, I’ll get the food,” Alec says, and Maia nods before she wraps an arm around Isabelle, gently guiding them towards a booth in the back. Isabelle leans into her more and more as they walk, completely gluing herself to Maia’s side when they sit down. She nuzzles her face into her neck, pressing a soft kiss over Maia’s scars, an action that never fails to send a shiver down her spine.

“You smell nice,” Isabelle murmurs before taking a deep breath. Maia laughs, in part because of the tickling of Isabelle’s breath, but mostly just because of her girlfriend’s apparent lack of filter. 

It’s still new, this thing between them, new enough that Maia had been surprised when Isabelle called her two hours ago to join her and Alec for a drink. When Maia had gotten to the bar they’d been at, it became clear they’d been there for a while, and that Isabelle had decided Alec’s engagement is a great reason to throw caution to the wind, resulting in her current drunken (“I’m only tipsy.” “Sure you are, babe.”) state. The drink turned into two, and then Isabelle had announced she was hungry, and since neither Alec nor Maia were good at denying her anything, they’d made their way out of the bar, walking aimlessly for a bit until they’d spotted the McDonalds they were currently at. 

Alec joins them after a bit with the food, and the sight immediately gets Isabelle more awake and alert. They eat in silence for a bit before Alec’s phone vibrates briefly on the table, and the smile on his face when he checks it makes it immensely easy to guess who texted him.

“What does your  fiancé say?” Maia asks, raising an eyebrow at him, but the look on his face at the word  fiancé is something out of the cheesiest, most epic romance movie, but more real and honest, and Maia can’t help but smile.

“Just asking if we want to join him and Catarina for another drink at the loft,” Alec says. “Which I don’t think my sister really needs.”

“I’m right here, Alec,” Isabelle says, but it somehow doesn’t sound the least bit annoyed, especially when said through a mouthful of fries. “But I am getting sleepy, so my next destination is a bed.”

The Institute is kind of far from where they are, though, and definitely not on the way to Magnus’s loft. Maia’s apartment, however, is only fifteen minutes away.

“How about I take her to my place? I’ll look after her, you go home, see your  fiancé ,” Maia says, and she can see Alec debating with himself.  _ Always the protector _ , Isabelle had told Maia a while ago, and it’s proven true countless times. 

But the debate lasts only a few moments before he’s nodding, “Thank you, Maia.”

“You’re welcome,” she says, reaching for more fries, slightly stunned. Not that she’d expected Alec to say no per se, the two of them are friends, and he’s never been anything but kind to Maia and supportive of her and Isabelle’s relationship. But Maia knows, partly from Isabelle, partly from her own impression of Alec, that he doesn’t trust easily, so the fact that he trusts Maia to take care of his sister makes something warm settle in her heart. Even though it’s something as mundane as making sure Isabelle gets to a bed and and has someone to help her nurse her inevitable hangover tomorrow, it still feels important.

She becomes suddenly aware of Isabelle’s eyes on her and she turns, indeed finding her girlfriend has stopped eating and is just watching Maia with a soft smile on her face.

“What?” Maia whispers.

“Babe, you’re the prettiest girl in this whole McDonalds,” Isabelle breathes out, not taking her eyes off Maia, not even when Alec chuckles from across the table. Maia’s laughter, however, gets stuck in her throat at the intensity of Isabelle’s gaze, the sheer honesty she finds there. So Maia just smiles at her, leaning forward to kiss her lightly, taking a moment to memorize the pure bliss on Isabelle’s face when Maia pulls back from the kiss.

Apparently satisfied with herself, Isabelle turns back to her food, and soon enough, all of them have finished eating. They put away their trays and make their way outside, where Isabelle wastes no time in wrapping her brother into a hug, and Maia doesn’t hear what she tells him, only Alec’s soft, “I love you, too.”

He places a soft kiss to her hair before they pull away, and then he turns to Maia, one arms extended. Maia tentatively steps forward and a moment later finds herself being pulled into a brief hug. 

“Text me when you get to your place, okay?” Alec says as he pulls away.

“Yeah, of course,” she says. “You, too, when you get home. And congratulations, again.”

Alec grins and nods, wishing them a goodnight before heading off in the opposite direction of Maia’s apartment. Maia turns to Isabelle, finding her leaning against the window of the McDonalds, looking like she’s barely awake. She shakes her head fondly at her, and loops their arms together, bringing Isabelle out of her sleepy state slightly.

“Hi,” Isabelle breathes out, and rests her head lightly on Maia’s shoulder as they walk. They only stumble a few times, laughter echoing around them every time, and when they reach Maia’s apartment, Isabelle immediately kicks off her shoes and shrugs off jacket, slowly moving towards the bedroom. Maia moves to the kitchen, getting a glass of water for Isabelle before following into the bedroom, chuckling to herself as she takes in the blanket cocoon Isabelle wrapped herself into.

“Drink this, slowly,” Maia says as she sits down on the bed. Reluctantly, Isabelle sits up and takes the glass, drinking a few sips at a time as Maia texts Alec to check in. After the glass is empty, Maia takes it to refill it, bringing it back into the room and leaving it on the bedside table beside Isabelle, who is currently still sitting up, leaning back against the headboard.

“How about we get you into some pyjamas?”

“Are you trying to get my clothes off?” Isabelle replies, earning an eye roll from Maia.

“Almost always,” she says. “But now I’m offering also putting some comfier clothes on right after, because as stunning as that dress is, I doubt it’s comfortable to sleep in.”

Isabelle nods and starts getting up, smiling up at Maia when she takes her hand to help her up. She then turns around, her back towards Maia, and sweeps her hair over her shoulder, revealing the zipper of her dress. It’s not the first time Maia has done this, not even the first time she’s done it to Isabelle, but it’s different, somehow more intimate without the frantic kisses and touches and breathless noises. Maia slowly pulls the zipper down, placing a soft kiss to Isabelle’s neck, smirking at the way Isabelle’s entire body shivers at the touch.

The dress pools around Isabelle’s feet and she turns to Maia, stepping closer, pressing her body (her very beautiful, almost naked body) against Maia, her arms wrapping around her. The kiss that follows is slow and deep, sending warmth throughout Maia, coaxing out a few soft noises from both of them. 

When they pull away, just barely, Isabelle yawns, immediately clamping a hand over her mouth, looking comically horrified. Maia can’t help but laugh before reaching forward and gently pulling Isabelle’s hand away from her face, intertwining their fingers as their hands drop between them. 

“Come on, let’s find you some pyjamas.”

They move around slowly, getting ready for bed, and Maia is just getting into bed when Alec texts, saying he’s home and thanking Maia again for looking after Izzy. She smiles and replies before plugging her changer into her phone and leaving it on the bedside table. As soon as she gets under the covers, Isabelle is there, wrapping her arms around her. The exhaustion catches up then, and Maia’s last thought before falling asleep is one that equally excites and terrifies her.

_ I could get used to this. _


End file.
